When We Were Young
by musguita
Summary: Viñetas para la comunidad 30 Vicios. Protagonistas: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettrigrew y Lily Evans.
1. Inicio

**30 Vicios.**

* * *

**1. Inicio.**

Cuando era más pequeño siempre se preguntó por qué no tenía la clase de amigos que con el tiempo se convertían en tus mejores amigos. Con los que jugabas todas las horas del día que te eran permitidas, te ensuciabas de barro hasta el cuello y creabas un mundo que no existía fuera de los límites de tu mente. Porque aunque viviese en uno en el que no necesitaba inventar nada, era lo que se suponía que hacían los niños. Tener amigos imaginarios, enemigos imaginarios, novias imaginarias y castillos imaginarios. Todo lo que diese de sí la imaginación de un niño de apenas ocho o nueve años.

No es que fuese un niño solitario. Simplemente era demasiado intenso como para que ningún niño aguantase su ritmo. Eso era lo que decía su madre. Pero James no entendía como con menos de diez años podías ser intenso. Esa era una palabra que solo describía los besos en los libros que su madre solía leer cuando creía que nadie miraba o el color del cielo en los días claros y soleados de verano. Un azul intenso.

Una persona no podía ser intensa.

Se colocó bien las gafas y abrió la puerta de un compartimiento. Llevaba más de diez minutos buscando uno. Estaba ocupado por otro niño de primer año. Aunque no tuviese la misma sensación de desazón que había invadido a James al comprobar en los cinco primeros minutos que no todo era como se había imaginado. Se sentó frente a él y le tendió la mano sonriente.

- James Potter. Es mi primer año.

- Sirius Black. Lo mismo.

Fue en la fracción de segundo en la que se miraron a los ojos en la que James se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era el único que estaba asustado y excitado al mismo tiempo. Aquel niño de pelo negro que le caía descuidadamente sobre la frente le sonrió como si le divirtiese aquello y James pronto se vió contagiado por el buen humor que desprendía de repente.

Y pensó que tal vez ahora todo empezaría a ser real. Los amigos, los enemigos, el castillo y con el tiempo, si tenía suerte, la novia.

**Fin.**


	2. Sangre

**21. Sangre. **

Era más espesa de lo que recordaba. La última vez que se había cortado tenía doce años y estaba en casa por Navidad. Su madre le había curado el dedo y no había habido daños mayores. Pero a Lily le gustaba hacerlo al modo muggle. Según ella, algunas cosas debían hacerse por esa vía para ser más conscientes de nuestros actos. James discrepaba. Lo que ella quería es que fuese consciente del dolor que en ese momento sentía.  
Apretó el posabrazos del sofá con la mano todo lo fuerte que pudo para no gritar cuando ella le echó agua oxigenada en la palma de la mano.  
- Deberíais tener más cuidado –dijo Lily y sopló directamente en la herida.  
Y ahora que podía compararla con el color del pelo de Lily, también era más roja de lo que recordaba.  
- Siempre tengo cuidado.  
- James.  
- Está bien.  
No le había contado toda la verdad. Acababan de salir de la Casa de los Gritos y antes de volver a la torre habían pasado por las cocinas. James había intentado prepararse él mismo un sandwich porque la sola idea de pedirselo a un elfo le hacía sentir culpable. Aunque la culpa de aquello la tenía Lily por sus ideas sobre liberar a los elfos y hacer del mundo mágico un mundo mejor. Pero cortarse con un chuchillo que normalmente se utilizaba para cortar carne y que él había usado para untar mantequilla no era una historia muy varonil. Así que le dijo que Remus se había sentido más indispuesto que de costumbre y habían tenido que reducirle con la mala suerte de que le había arañado.  
- La próxima vez pidele ayuda a un elfo.  
Nunca se le dio bien mentir. O ella siempre sabía cuando lo hacia. Le terminó de vendar la mano y le dio un breve beso en los labios.  
- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

**Fin.**


	3. Miedo

**27. Miedo.**

La primera vez que los vio transformarse tuvo miedo.  
Podía que alguno de ellos sufriese más de la cuenta, que los cálculos y las horas interminables que habían dedicado James y Sirius para lograr ser animagos no saliesen tan bien como ellos esperaban. _"Tranquilo, Lunático. Si me quedo como un perro para toda la vida tampoco habrá mucha diferencia." _Aunque Sirius bromease al respecto, como hacía con todo, no podía evitar sentir el sudor frío que le corría por la espalda o los latidos de su corazón casi dejandole sordo porque era lo único que oía.  
Llevaba noches sin dormir pensando en todas y cada una de las consecuencias de aquel acto de locura que iban a cometer. Por mucho que James le advirtiese de que no iban a dar marcha atrás y que se tendría que hacer a la idea de pasar las noches de luna llena en compañía de un ciervo, un perro y una rata.  
Una rata. Dios santo. Seguía pensando que Peter no había tenido la mejor de las ideas.  
Se sentó en la única silla que había aparecido en La Sala de los Menesteres y respiró hondo. Este era el momento que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre. Si alguno de ellos moría en el intento era posible que él les siguiese.  
Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.  
Decidieron que como era la primera vez, lo harían los tres al mismo tiempo. Luego ya se deslumbrarían los unos a los otros.  
Estuvo a punto de gritarles que no lo hiciesen cuando todo cambió. No supo si fue en una milésima de segundo o minutos. Pestañeó y ya no eran James, Sirius y Peter. Eran Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano. Y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener las lágrimas. Entonces tuvo miedo de no poder correspendorles del mismo modo. O de que llegase el día en que los traicionase. O de hacerles daño por muy animales que fuesen la siguiente noche de luna llena.  
Canuto ladró y no pudo evitar reir.  
Como si alguna vez fuese a dejar de tener miedo.

**Fin.**


	4. Olor

**5. Olor. **

Lily torció el gesto nada más entrar. Siempre lo hacía cuando entraba en su habitación. Era una mezcla entre calcetines usados, sudor y escasa ventilación. Todo combinado con el característico olor de los cuatro chicos, que olían a eso, a chico. Nunca supo si eran ellos cuatro o algo común al resto del género masculino porque nunca tuvo hermanos y el único amigo que tuvo olía diferente. Pero era mejor no pensar en cómo olía Snape porque aunque fuese a limpio y no tan desagradable como el cuarto de séptimo curso que su novio compartía con sus tres amigos, era un olor que la hacía sentir segura. Estúpidamente segura.

Se sentó en la cama de James y miró como éste, Sirius, Remus y Peter cuchicheaban sentados en el centro de la habitación. James levantó la vista y sonrió complacido con su presencia. Ella devolvió el gesto y cuando quiso darse cuenta él ya estaba a su lado. La rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le besó en la coronilla. Lily se tapó la nariz con la mano y emitió un sonido de disgusto.

- ¿Te has duchado, James?

Sirius soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que James parecía mortificado y ofendido.

- Claro que sí. ¿Huelo mal? –inquirió y se llevó las mangas de su jersey a la nariz para olerlas.

- No exactamente. Hueles raro.

- ¿Raro?

Lily no dijo nada más y se concentró en todos los olores que envolvían la habitación. No solo James olía diferente. Había algo más que no estaba muy segura de poder describir. Sirius se levantó y se sentó al otro lado y la pasó un brazo por los hombros. James puso los ojos en blanco. Ella se encogió con disgusto.

- Por el amor de Dios, Sirius. Hueles fatal.

- Es la primera vez que me lo dicen –contestó arqueando una ceja.

- Hueles a perro.

James tosió y Sirius soltó otra carcajada pero Lily tuvo la sensación de que no era el tipo de risa segura y desenfadada de su amigo. Casi sonaba evasiva.

- Uh, Cornamenta. Me parece que tu novia es un sabueso –dijo Sirius con más calma.

- Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con dos –susurró Remus.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Lily curiosa.

- Nada, nada –contestó.

Peter emitió una de aquellas risitas infantiles que tanto la irritaban pero lo dejó pasar. Porque de repente no solo olía raro, y a perro.

Olía a secreto.

**Fin. **


	5. Música

**28. Música. **

Siempre oyó eso de "la música amansa a las fieras". No estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Afectaba el alma de mil maneras diferentes. Como la noche que Remus les hizo escuchar aquel disco de _The Kinks_. No dejaron de beber y charlar sobre el verano, y el futuro. Y estuvieron así durante horas aquel viernes del setenta y seis. Sirius acabó canturreando con voz ronca_ Lola_ y Peter vomitando en el servicio. Fue una noche perfecta.

Una tarde Sirius, Remus y Peter le descubrieron en la biblioteca, mirando como otras tantas veces a Lily Evans. Rieron por lo bajo y se sentaron en la mesa junto a él. Sirius le observó de reojo y dijo en voz baja:

- A veces no se puede conseguir lo que quieres, pero si lo intentas, puede que lo logres.

James se quedó boquiabierto ante semejante consejo por parte de su amigo. Al final iba a resultar que estaban madurando de verdad. Entonces Remus bufó y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

- Deja de escuchar a los Stone.

La noche en que murió su padre se encerró en su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Y en su mente sonó aquella canción de _The Who_ que tanto le gustaba a Lily. _The Song Is Over_. Pensó en todos los días que podía recordar que había pasado con su padre. Cada una de los buenos y malos momentos. Trató de comprender que eso era todo lo que le quedaba ahora. Nada más que lo que su memoria pudiese ofrecerle. Y sonó más alto cuanto más frustrado se sentía.

Cuando cumplió dieciocho Lily le besó como todas las mañanas y le dijo que no podía creer que hubiese sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin escuchar _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band _de_ The Beatles._ Así que aquella tarde lo escucho tumbado en el suelo de su habitación y con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en una mano. Le había dicho que cerrase los ojos mientras lo hacía porque era la mejor manera de que la música llegase al alma. Y mientras la habitación se llenaba con los acordes de _With A Little Help From My Friends_ entendió a qué se refería.

Al día siguiente se sentó junto a ella en el Gran Comedor y se sirvió un café mientras canturreaba su propia versión de _Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds_. Remus rio porque había cambiado el Lucy por Lily y le dijo entre risas que por supuesto para James, Lily era su Lucy. Esa noche ella le explicó por qué a Remus le había hecho tanta gracia todo aquello.

Y James llegó a la conclusión de que aquel viejo refrán no solo era equivocado y que la música movía el alma y el mundo de maneras inexplicables. También le ponía banda sonora a la vida.

**Fin. **


	6. Lluvia

**2. Lluvia.**

- Me gusta cuando llueve.

James se agazapó un poco más intentando protegerse del diluvio que desde hacía más de media hora caía sobre Hogwarts y lo que supuso el resto de Escocia. Tenía los cristales de las gafas completamente empapados y veía a duras penas.

No le gustaba mojarse y por eso odiaba la lluvia.

- ¿Vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí fuera? –preguntó con impaciencia.

- Puedes irte si quieres, James –contestó Remus.

Pensó en que por mucho que entrase al calor del castillo, ya nada le libraría de una buena gripe. Se perdería unas cuantas clases y con un poco de suerte convencería a Lily para que jugase con él a los médicos. Sonrió ante su idea. La última vez que jugó tenía ocho años y no se divirtió en absoluto.

- Es una suerte que hoy no hay luna llena.

Miró sorprendido a su amigo. Era el primer día que se levantaba de la cama desde que volvieron hacía cuatro días completamente exhaustos. Había sido una de las peores noches que era capaz de recordar.

- Aunque también me gusta cuando llueve en luna llena.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó James con curiosidad.

- Porque no puedo verla. Y me siento diferente. ¿A ti no te pasa?

- ¿Cuándo me transformo? –lo pensó unos segundos.- Creo que no noto nada fuera de lo normal. Siempre es igual. Unas veces mejor que otras pero nada importante.

Remus sonrió levemente.

- ¿Tú como te sientes?

- Libre.

James suspiró y se frotó las manos entumecidas.

- La lluvia no está tan mal, pero has salido de la cama para volver mañana. Lo sabes¿no?

**Fin.**


	7. Celos

**7. Celos.**

Tenía dos opciones. Ignorarlo o actuar. La segunda acarreaba una consecuencia que no tenía intención de soportar en ese preciso momento. La sola idea de hacer explotar el ego de James Potter le daba pavor. No era un buen plan tirar por tierra años de superficial enemistad y desdén por el compañero Gryffindor.

Pero la primera opción no era más agradable. De hecho, cuánto más pasaba el tiempo, era más inaguantable. Resultaba que no era la experta que siempre pensó que era en el arte de ignorar a Potter. El maldito Potter.

Y la estúpida de Lisa Beans encima de él. Con su pelo castaño brillantes que caía en una perfecta cascada de rizos sobre sus hombros. Unos ojos azules que hacían palidecer el verde de los suyos. El cuerpo perfecto sin un gramo más de lo saludable y una sonrisa resplandeciente. Eso y que prácticamente toda la población masculina de Hogwarts estaba enloquecida por ella.

Lily jamás odió tanto al destino, el karma o lo que fuese que había hecho que fuese otra más de esas chicas que se dormían pensando en lo perfectas que eran las imperfecciones de James Potter.

Era patética. Y encima estaba celosa.

La culpa era de él. Por haberle perseguido por los pasillos durante las clases diciéndole a todas horas que llegaría el día en que Lily Evans se enamoraría de James Potter. Y por eso llevaba meses repitiéndose a sí misma lo contrario. Si había funcionado con la primera fórmula, también lo debería hacer con esta. A pesar de que no estaba dando ningún resultado.

No lo podía creer. Se estaba riendo con ella. Iba a arrancarle el corazón del pecho y jugar al Quidditch con él. Nunca era tarde para aprender. Se tapó las orejas con las manos y bajó la cabeza. Debía emplear su tiempo y energía en evitar suspender los EXTASIS y no en preocuparse por la vida amorosa de Potter, que para su desgracia era mucho más amena que la suya.

- ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo, Lily?

La voz sonó familiar pero extrañamente dulce. Se giró bruscamente y en la silla que había a su lado estaba el objeto de su más tortuoso quebradero de cabeza. Pero aquello no er lo que más la sorprendió.

- ¿Lily?

Él rió y Lily se dio una bofetada mental porque hasta su risa le parecía angelical.

- Yo soy James y tú Lily¿recuerdas?

- Qué hábil –tampoco era necesario besar el suelo por el que pisaba.- A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Desde cuándo soy Lily para ti?

- Desde siempre, Evans.

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue sin decir nada más. Lily pensó que tal vez los celos no eran un sentimiento muy racional, pero eran la contrapartida que originaba estar enamorada de James Potter. Entre otras muchas.

**Fin.**


	8. Licor

**14. Licor.**

Se limpió los labios con la palma de la mano y paladeó el sabor agridulce del licor en su boca. Peter aguantaba la respiración para terminar con un irritante hipo. James rodeaba a Remus con un brazo por los hombros y con la mano derecha sujetaba un vaso medio vacío.

- Os quiero, tíos.

- Oh, vamos. No te pongas meloso, Cornamenta.

- Te sigo queriendo lo mismo, chuchito mío.

- Haznos un favor a todos y cállate.

Su amigo soltó una tremenda carcajada que le hizo derramar todo el licor que quedaba en el vaso. Sirius dio otro largo trago a la botella y miró al cielo. No recordaba una noche tan oscura desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Estaba siendo un año horrible. El viento solía soplar con una violencia inusual y prácticamente todos los días eran grises y fríos. Eso sin contar con las trágicas noticias con las que desayunaban todas las mañanas.

- Lo digo en serio, chicos.

Peter estaba empezando a ponerse de un color amoratado.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Remus.

- Que os quiero. Lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

- Sí, James. Lo sabemos –contestó de modo tajante Sirius.

- Es que no nos lo decimos lo suficiente. Y es importante que lo hagamos –explicó.

Sirius resopló. Remus contenía una sonrisa cada vez más delatadora. Llenó el vaso de James y arqueó una ceja ante la seria expresión que ahora tenía su amigo.

- Estás borracho –dijo Sirius.

Peter soltó el aire de repente.

- Me siento mareado –balbuceó.

- Toma, anda – James le acercó el vaso. Dirigió toda su atención hacia Sirius.- Pero eso no significa que no sea cierto. Estamos en guerra y Merlín sabe lo que pasará cuando salgamos de aquí para siempre.

- Te casarás con Evans –interrumpió Sirius entre risas.

- Antes tendrá que convencerla de que salga con él de una puñetera vez –apuntilló Remus.

- Sois unos cabrones.

- Pero nos quieres –contestó Sirius.

- A saber por qué –dijo James de mala gana.

**Fin.**


	9. Insecto

**16. Insecto.**

Remus se dobló de dolor por la risa. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sirius no paraba de golpear la pared con el puño y soltar carcajadas que parecían retumbar contras las paredes y las hacían temblar. Peter se intentaba acercar y calmar a su amigo al mismo tiempo. Lily simplemente no podía creerlo.

James Potter, cazador estrella, alumno brillante y merodeador, estaba subido en uno de los pupitres del aula de Historia de la Magia con una expresión de pavor que jamás pensó que vería en el rostro de su novio. No era de extrañar que dos de sus mejores amigos estuviesen a punto de morir por un ataque de risa.

- Venga, James. No va a hacerte nada –dijo Peter con voz suave.

Lily no dejaba de ver toda aquella situación como algo surrealista. Peter comportándose como una persona centrada y sensata y Remus riendo como un loco. Estaba segura de que más tarde se reiría ella también. Por ahora estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacerlo.

- ¡Mátala, Peter! –gritó James.

- Por el amor de Dios, James. Es solo una cucaracha. No va a trepar con sus patitas y te va comer –dijo Lily exasperada.

James la lanzó una mirada suplicante y defensiva y ella arqueó una ceja.

- Está bien. Me voy a acercar un poco más y la mataré.-

- No lo hagas, Peter –pidió Lily.

- Por favor –suplicó con voz infantil James.

Peter miró a Lily y ella asintió. No se le ocurría otra opción que hiciese bajar a su novio del pupitre y cuánto más tiempo pasaba allí arriba, proporcionaba más material a Sirius para futuras bromas y humillaciones de las que James sería víctima.

Peter levantó la pierna derecha y dejó caer el pie teatralmente contra el suelo, aplastando a la pobre cucaracha que nunca debió cruzarse en el camino de James Potter. Cuando se aseguró de que el bicho estaba bien muerto bajó de un salto. Miró a sus amigos ofendido.

- No tiene gracia –les espetó.

- Desde aquí sí –contestó Sirius sin contenerse.

- En serio, James. ¿Cucarachas? –preguntó Remus divertido y sorprendido.

- De hecho si hubiese una catástrofe nuclear serían los únicos seres que sobrevivirían –dijo Lily. Luego añadió- ¿Vosotros no le tenéis miedo a ningún animal? A mí las ratas me dan pánico.

Remus y Sirius dejaron de reír al instante y se miraron con evidente sorpresa. No tardaron ni un minuto en romper a carcajadas otra vez. Lily se dio por rendida y cogió a James de la mano para sacarle de allí.

**Fin.**


	10. Humillación

**24. Humillación.**

Con gusto ella misma les habría enseñado a todos los calzoncillos de su ex amigo. Lo habría dejado allí colgado de la nada durante horas. El resto y poco tiempo de lo que quedaba de curso. Pero ella no era así. Lily Evans no era una persona vengativa. Ni el hecho de que su amigo le hubiese llamado sangre sucia la hacía querer vengarse de él en el futuro. Solo un deseo de hacerle daño producido por la rabia incontrolable y completamente racional que sentía en ese momento. Los cinco minutos que seguían a la humillación que hacía que todo su cuerpo hirviese por la ira y la vergüenza.

Por una vez y sin que sirviese de precedente, Lily había dejado que Sirius Black y James Potter terminasen su estúpida broma. Era lo menos que merecía. Eso y mil bofetadas hasta que le doliese la mano. Cien maldiciones que le hiciesen sangrar por la nariz.

Lily nunca pensó que la línea que separaba el amor del odio fuese realmente tan fina. Ni su hermana que le había dado motivos de sobre para odiarle había conseguido que Lily se sintiese de ese modo. Era como si la hubiesen arrastrado y expuesto delante de todos, como si no valiese nada. Como si hubiese estado mirando a un rostro diferente todos estos años y ahora se mostrase real, grotesco y decepcionante. No sabía que un amigo podía hacerte sentir así, que era capaz de humillarte de la manera más horrenda con solo dos palabras. Sangre sucia.

Era una puñalada trapera en el corazón. El precio de ser su amiga. La traición del mortifago como lo había definido su amiga más íntima. Supo que en el preciso instante en que aquellas dos palabras salieron por su boca algo cambió irremediablemente. Fue el punto y final de la historia de su amistad con Severus. Un libro cuyas páginas no volverían a escribirse más.

El principio de Snape.

**Fin.**


	11. Salida

**29. Salida.**

Sirius Black observó por última vez a su hermano en aquel entorno lleno de matices plateados y verdes, de estandartes opuestos a los suyos, de valores que nunca pudieron compartir. Vio la rabia concentrada, la impotencia, la promesa de intentar odiarle para siempre porque estaba deshonrando a su casa. Respiró hondo y cerró los puños con fuerza. No iba a flaquear ahora, justo delante de su hermano pequeño. El futuro mortifago y orgullo de la familia Black. Regulus Black camino con altivez los cuatro pasos que le separaban de la puerta de su habitación y hermano mayor. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y negó con un gesto de reprobación muy parecido al de su madre. Luego cerró la puerta y él se quedó al otro lado, esperando un "hasta pronto, hermano."

No habría despedidas. Solo los gritos ahogados de su madre desde alguna estancia de la casa llamándole traidor a la sangre, diciéndole que había deshonrado a su familia profundamente y que ojalá no fuese un Black. A veces él mismo deseaba no ser un Black.

Hasta el picaporte de la puerta resultaba extraño y turbador en su sudorosa mano. No hubo gritos ni reproches. Resultó que el silencio y el vacío eran más desoladores de lo que nunca imaginó y ahora se arrepentía de haber deseado que no hubiese palabras llenas de odio. Era como si les estuviese traicionando de verdad.

Abrió la puerta con dureza y la luz del medio día le dio de pleno en la cara. Se puso la mano en la frente a modo de visera y vio a su amigo al otro lado de la calle, apoyado en la barandilla y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Sirius sonrió y todas las razones por las que se iba de allí volvieron a martillear contra su pecho, fluir de un modo casi familiar en su sangre.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe, bajó los escalones y corrió hacia su amigo.

- ¿Ha gritado mucho? –preguntó James.

- No.

- ¿No me ha llamado maldito desgraciado traidor y amante de sangres sucias?

Aquellas fueron las palabras que había oído James en su última visita a Grimmauld Place.

- La loca de mi madre ignora el amor que le profesas a Evans –bromeó Sirius.

- Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta –gruñó James.

- Será antes de que yo me arrepienta.

- Lo dudo.

- Yo también.

**Fin.**


	12. Conejo

**19. Conejo.**

- Son como el conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

- ¿Alicia qué? –preguntó Peter inclinándose sobre la mesa.

- Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Ya sabes, ese cuento en el que… déjalo. Lo que quiero decir, Peter, es que no puedes seguirles a todas partes, no puedes seguir siendo una sombra de Sirius y James. Tienes que ser tú mismo. La sombra de Peter.

Peter observó a Lily durante unos segundos y luego a Remus. No entendía del todo lo que Lily quería decir con eso de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Para empezar, no sabía de qué demonios trataba eso y a qué venía hablar ahora de una chica que no conocía y de un país que no sabía dónde estaba.

- Eres Alicia, Peter, y ellos son el conejo blanco con su reloj y el único que acaba llegando tarde eres tú.

Remus miró de reojo a Lily y después suspiró.

- Lo que Lily trata de explicar es que no deberías hacer todo lo que hacen James y Sirius.

- ¡Exacto! Si ellos quieren meterse en líos, que lo hagan. Dios sabe las veces que he advertido a James. A veces se comporta como si no fuese el Delegado.

- ¿Solo a veces? –preguntó Remus y arqueó una ceja.

Peter rió, porque si había alguien que no se comportaba como si fuese una autoridad ese era James Potter. Aunque bien era cierto que sí sabía imponer esa autoridad que tan de vez en cuando él mismo ignoraba. Lily se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a Peter a los ojos y de pronto él se sintió entre intimidado e inseguro. Pequeño.

- Tienes que ser tú, Peter. Tienes que ser Alicia y el conejo al mismo tiempo.

Seguía sin saber quiénes eran Alicia y el conejo. Seguía sin comprender por qué Lily utilizaba una metáfora de algo que él desconocía. Sin embargo entendía lo que quería decir porque a veces él mismo se lo decía a sí mismo cuando observaba a sus amigos con inexplicable admiración y deseaba ser él el objeto de semejante sentimiento. Tenía que ser Alicia, el conejo y su sombra. Tres cosas a la vez que le convertirían en una sola.

Vio la sonrisa de Lily en la cara, como le animaba a serlo y decidió que tal vez si lo intentaba podía ocurrir. Quizás si se esforzaba James y Sirius dejarían de ser el conejo.

**Fin.**


	13. Escalera

**18. Escalera.**

No iba a llorar. No iba a permitir que sus amigos le viesen llorando como una niña pequeña. Los chicos no lloraban. Era una regla universal que todos conocían aunque no estuviese escrita en ninguna parte. Era como un contrato verbal entre machos que él no iba a romper a esas alturas de la vida. Si fuese un perro lloraría, porque los perros que lloran resultan enternecedores y siempre hay alguien dispuesto a rascar a un perro que llora detrás de las orejas. Pero para su desgracia infinita, Sirius Black no era Canuto en ese instante en el que el tobillo le dolía tanto que quería romper algo contra uno de los malditos cuadros llenos de personajes curiosos que se agolpaban entre los marcos para ver como el gran Sirius Black se había roto el tobillo derecho.

- Me cago en la puta escalera de los cojones.

Bufó entre dientes. No iba a llorar. _No llores, nenaza._

- Me extraña que no te hayas roto nada más –comentó Lily sujetándole con cuidado el tobillo entre las manos.

Sirius quiso gritarle. Porque ella no era un sanador ni nada parecido y le tocaba como si pudiese curárselo con la mirada. Peter había salido corriendo en busca de ayuda. Rezó a Merlín para que no se encontrase con nadie en el camino y le dijese lo que había pasado. Y James parecía la madre que nunca tuvo.

-Te dije que no bajases corriendo. ¿Pero me hiciste caso? Claro que no. Porque eres un cabeza loca y Lily tiene razón. ¡Podrías haberte roto el cuello!

_Podría,_ pensó Sirius. Podría haberse roto el cuello y no sentir estas ganas de llorar porque _joder_, dolía como el demonio.

- Son estas malditas escaleras –se defendió entrecortadamente.

- No le eches las culpas a las escaleras, Canuto –advirtió James y le señaló con el dedo índice.

- ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó Remus.

Sirius apretó los labios y afirmó con la cabeza. Notó las lágrimas en los ojos, inundándolos y escociendo y como la vista empezó a nublarse. No quería llorar. Fue Lily la que se dio cuenta de que iba a hacerlo. Algo de chicas. Dejó el pie con la mayor suavidad posible en uno de los escalones, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó atrayendo su cabeza a su hombro. Le acarició el pelo revuelto y le dijo con tranquilidad:

- Está bien Sirius. Ha sido un accidente. James solo está preocupado por ti –y no lo vio, pero estaba seguro de que le había lanzado una mirada a James, una de esas que quería decir "déjalo ya, James".

Sirius Black lloró un poco porque le dolía demasiado para no hacerlo. Aunque se hubiese caído por las escaleras y no fuese una lesión producida por un duro partido de Quidditch.

_Jodidas escaleras_, pensó.

**Fin.**


	14. Piel

**13. Piel.**

Lo primero que preguntó James es si dolía cuando la piel se estiraba y cambiaba. De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, fue eso y Remus se sintió tan sorprendido y estúpido que no supo que decir. Una tarde mientras preparaban los exámenes finales le dijo de pronto que la piel era lo que menos dolía.

Cuando se convirtieron por primera vez en los animales que le acompañaban cada Luna Llena James se sentó a su lado en las escaleras del cuarto piso. Se mantuvo callado el tiempo suficiente para que Remus empezase a preocuparse seriamente. Su amigo nunca estaba en silencio más de diez minutos seguidos. Incluso hablaba en sueños. Era incapaz de cerrar esa bocaza suya, como la llamaba Sirius, aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Solo su encanto natural y su destreza para librarse de los problemas le habían hecho mantener los dientes intactos durante todos estos años.

- Creo que sé a qué te referías cuando decías que lo que menos dolía era la piel –dijo después de quince eternos minutos.

Remus era todo lo contrario a James o Sirius. Muchos no entendían como los cuatro eran amigos. Lo de Peter lo asumían al hecho de que besaba el suelo por el que pisaban James y Sirius. Lo de Remus era un misterio. Prefecto, inteligente y merodeador. Era una combinación que todos esperaban que explotase algún día.

Le hubiese gustado explicarles que todo se resumía en que sus amigos, esos dos vándalos brillantes eran las mejores personas que había conocido en toda su vida. Y la vida de Remus Lupin no era tan fácil como la de cualquier adolescente que paraba en Hogwarts.

- Pero te digo una cosa, Lunático. Aunque sea lo que menos te duele, seguro que lo hace mil veces más de lo que nos duele a nosotros. Y eso sigue siendo una puta mierda.

James no era tan mal hablado como Sirius. Seguramente era porque el segundo cada vez que hablaba soltaba nueve palabrotas de quince palabras. Era el precio de ser tan gratuito en algunos aspectos. Pero James siempre lo sentía cuando lo decía.

- ¿Crees que podríamos inventar una poción para que dejase de dolerte la piel? Podríamos empezar por eso. Y si sale bien, inventar otra para que no te duela nada hasta que demos con la poción anti-lobo –sonrió de oreja a oreja y las gafas le rozaron las mejillas.

Podrían inventar cualquier cosa.

**Fin.**


End file.
